nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
THE ULTIMATE BATTLE
Welcome to the Ultimate Battle! This is a gigantic fight that will long and epic. Be ready to see '''anyone '''jump in this one! I will include a list of the characters involved in this giant battle that will rage on for quite a while. This page will not be completed for quite a long time. Anyway, LET'S START THE ULTIMATE BATTLE! PS:People may jump in outta of nowhere and do something. If they do, they'll be added to the list as soon as I'm able to add them. When a person dies, I'll put in parenthesis next to their name, dead. Characters One important thing to mention before we start this: Only Smash Bros characters will be in this one. No without further ado, the list of characters battling in a free-for-all to determine who is the strongest character of them all. Mario(dead) Luigi(dead) Princess Peach(dead) Bowser(dead) Donkey Kong(dead) Diddy Kong(dead) Yoshi(dead) Link(dead) Zelda(dead) Ganondorf(dead) Samus(dead) Fox(dead) Falco(dead) Wolf(dead) Pikachu(dead) Mewtwo(WINNER) Charizard(dead) Lucario(dead) Kirby(dead) Meta-Knight(dead) King Dedede(dead) Ness(dead) Captain Falcon(dead) Marth(dead) Roy(dead) Ike(dead) Bowser Jr.(dead) Mr. Game and Watch(dead) Pit(dead) Palutena(dead) Dark Pit(dead) Lucina(dead) Wario(dead) ROB(dead) Ice Climbers(dead) Little Mac(dead) Greninja(dead) Shulk(dead) Jigglypuff(dead) Lucas(dead) Duck Hunt(dead) Mega Man(dead) Pac-Man(dead) Snake(dead) Sonic(dead) Ryu(dead) Pichu(dead) Rosalina(dead) Olimar(dead) Rayman(dead) The Setup Everyone was told that if they kill each other, the last one standing would be crowned the ruler of Earth. Everyone gets a year to train themselves to be ready for the largest battle in their life. There will be an audience watching the event to see who will rule the world afterwards. There will be weapons and supplies scattered around the area to make it more interesting. The only way to be elimanated is to be killed by someone or something. The battle will be done in a special arena that I made specially for this battle. It has volcanoes, an ocean, forests, a desert, an artic region, multiple ruins, mountains, and even floating islands. The Battle Location:The Arena Time:Noon Everyone glared at each other, the crowd waited for the shot, the shot that would start the battle. Then it happened. In about 2 seconds, Bowser had ripped Rosalina's head off. 49 players remaining it said on the television screen. The competitors had scattered around the arena. Ganondorf then stepped on Pichu, 48 remaining. Then Zelda threw a fireball at ROB. But, ROB dodged it and it hit Olimar. 47. Link impaled Falco to the wall behind him, but Falco shot Link in the face, 45 left. Then Mario and Luigi ran at Wario. They beat the shit outta Wario and threw him off the island they were fighting on. 44 left. Then Ness used PK flash and blew Yoshi to pieces with it. At the same time, Wolf clawed Ryu, but Ryu used a hadoken and killed Wolf. 42 left. Then all of a sudden, Rayman jumped in from the audience and broke Peach's neck. Then he threw a rock at Fox. But, Fox reflected it and it hit Rayman in the face. 40 remaining. Snake called in an air strike, but Sonic turned super and blew up the helicopters. The explosions killed Zelda, Lucas, Greninja, and Bowser Jr. 36 remaining. Then Sonic spin dashed through Snake and killed him. Then Mario and Luigi took out the stars. The others panicked and ran after Bowser yelled "OH SHIT"! "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE"! But Mario ran into Palutena, Jigglypuff, Marth, and Ness. Meanwhile, Luigi took out Little Mac, King Dedede, and Charizard. 28 remaining. Then Pikachu electrocuted Luigi. But then Mewtwo appeared and started to use his psychic powers to break people's necks. He killed Diddy Kong and Fox. 25 left. (HALFWAY) Then Samus jumped into her gunship and shot down Pac-Man and Donkey Kong. But Kirby ate her ship and shot it into the nearby mountain. 22 left. Pit went to uppercut Shulk, but Shulf foresaw it and dodged it. But when he dodged, Dark Pit impaled him and then took out his stave. He used his staff to kill Pit. 20 LEFT! Meanwhile ROB, Mr game and watch, and Duck Hunt were camping together. Until Ike found them and murdered all 3 of them. 17 LEFT! Captain used a FALCON PUNCH and killed Lucina and Ice Climbers. But then Kirby copied him and used a FALCON PUNCH on him. 14 REMAINING! Ganondorf then killed Pikachu and Ryu by breaking their necks. But then Lucario used SELF-DESTRUCT and killed himself and Ganondorf. 10 LEFT! Mega Man fired a bomb at Sonic, but Sonic ran past him and placed it on him instead. Then Bowser finally killed Mario. Then Ike stabbed Roy to death. 7 LEFT!! Then Meta Knight killed Kirby and injured Bowser. But Bowser grabbed Meta Knight and jumped in the lave pit beside them yelling "YOLO"! FINAL 4! Then Ike impaled Dark Pit, but then Mewtwo blew them both up with a giant shadow ball. THE LAST 2! Mewtwo looked at Sonic. Sonic said "All right, this is it". "All I gotta do is beat you and become the king of the planet". "You won't beat me". "They call me the ultimate pokemon for a reason". Then Sonic ran at Mewtwo, but he caught him with his psycic powers. He then threw him flying across the arena. But Sonic went super and Mewtwo went Mega Y and blasted him with PSYSTRIKE! Sonic went flying out of super form into the ocean. Then Mewtwo lifted the nearby mountian and put it on top of the ocean. Which made it that Sonic couldn't escape the water and drowned. KO! The main reason Mewtwo won this epic war was because of his psychic powers being so strong. He can rip planets in half with his psychic power in BASE form. So him going mega evolution was overkill. That is the main reason Mewtwo destroyed all his opponents. Sonic became the runner-up due to his super form and a LOT of luck. Bowser took himslef out along with Meta Knight. Just to make sure he returned the injury he gave him. I enjoyed this battle and I hope you guys did too! Category:Fights Category:ULTIMATE BATTLE